


Moon, Sun, River, and Shrine

by RikaMiyake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (yes the scenery and the vibes), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fluff, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikaMiyake/pseuds/RikaMiyake
Summary: It's about their childhood, about Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou, Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu, and Tsukishima Kei. About the slowly changing heart and friendship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	Moon, Sun, River, and Shrine

**Author's Note:**

> what's up people. I don't know if I'm going to be online at Atsuhina week on day 5 so here I guess..
> 
> AtsuHina week day 5: Childhood.  
> Inspired by: [Super cute fanart](https://twitter.com/atsuhinas/status/1220231722635149312)

Snow falls heavily to the branch of Sakura that waiting to be blooming. Spring is still far as the winter just began. It also piled on top of the fresh cedar tree. The usually green or yellow field, a sign that is ripe to take, is now covered in white with fences glimpsing through the pure white, still there but heavily buried under the snow. It also dusting the roads in thick blankets of white that the ginger almost dubbed he is in wonderland, alone with only birds cooed in the bright morning, red-pink light painted on the sky with a few floating clouds hanging move slowly.

Along the road crossing the forest, a little kid seen bouncing through the snow that already reaching his knee. His pants already a bit damp and heavy because of the snow, but he doesn’t mind a bit as he trudges through the snow. His hair has a color of bright orange, warm under the cold atmosphere, like a sun. He has big brown doe eyes and a small button nose. The chill of winter is hurting his eyes, his nose is feeling a bit stuffy, but underneath his wool clothes, he is warm. His clothes are handmade from his mother who made with fulls of love that she knitted during the winter night. He is humming as he swings his arm, to keep it from freezing off.

The boy's name is Hinata Shouyou, he is still nine years old, still learning at shogakko, and currently in fourth grade. His bag is black as the usual standard of the school for boys, his bag carried on his back, swaying side to side with his bouncing. His face brightens when he can see the looming stature of the western-traditional house of Oikawa’s.

“Tooru!” Hinata called, but the boy with that name doesn’t respond to his calling. Hinata pouted, he knows Tooru probably hear him but decided to ignore him anyway.

“Tooru-kun!” Hinata tried to call once more, but there is still no response, only a couple of birds chirping above his head that landed on top of the Sakura branch as if mocking him that he got ignored by his best friend.

Hinata clicked his tongue in annoyance, he walks around to search for a small stone to throw at his best friend window, not until Hinata already started to pose to throw, the window opened harshly, “Oi! Don’t you dare throw that stone here!”

Hinata pouted, “then I know you have been watching me, cold and alone outside. For how long..” Hinata muttered.

“Not long,” Oikawa tittered, “but long enough to enjoy your flushed face and frustration at not being noticed. It’s cute.”

Hinata puffed his cheek, “no. I’m not cute.”

Oikawa leans on in his window sill, still wearing pajamas and a cute sleeping hat, he yawns as he stretches his arms outside. Hinata blinked before smile mischievously, “it’s already a bit later in the morning, and you are waking up now, Tooru?”

Oikawa rubs his eyes blearily and yawns once more time, “it’s still seven in the morning, why do you always wake up so early in the morning, I have no idea. Don’t you know the bliss of just laying on top of your bed?”

Hinata shrugged, “it’s not as fun as going to school.”

“Wait until you are my age, it’s not that fun going to school,” Oikawa grunted.

“Our age gap is not that big,” Hinata huffed, he doesn’t like to be reminded he is still a child and younger than Oikawa, “and don’t act like a big kid, you are still in elementary school too!”

Oikawa grumbled before he sighs and started to run his finger through his hair, “come on in, or you will catch a cold. My mother is preparing breakfast now.”

Hinata nodded happily as he skipped to Oikawa’s door with a bit of a struggle. The path is still heavy to get through because of the snow that piled in front of the house, he carefully avoids not falls on top of the snow, he doesn’t have any change clothes and the idea of going to school with the soaked uniform is unappealing. Hinata knocks the door once, twice before waiting for the door to open. He doesn't have to wait for long, as the door opened and Oikawa Yoshie unlocked the door with a surprised look.

“Eh, Shouyou? Come on in! Look, your nose is red and I bet it’s stuffy right now,” Oikawa Yoshie fussed as he grabs Hinata’s arm and gently tugged him in.

Hinata entered the house with a smile after he greets the beautiful older women, he takes time to gaze around the house that he always visited every time he goes to school. Takeru, Tooru’s nephew still sleeping inside his curb when Hinata asks. Oikawa Akira, Tooru's sister smiled at him when he entered the kitchen that combined with the dining room, nursing a cup of hot coffee.

“Shouyou, morning as always, huh?” Akira laughed good-naturedly as she pats the seat beside her, Hinata nodded shyly. The girl that was previously known as Oikawa Akira, now Kobayashi Akira, has a face that almost mirrored with Tooru but she instead has straight brown hair that reached her mid-back, she inherited the straight hair from her dad. She enjoys the heat radiated from the red mug she holds. 

“ _Shitsurei shimasu_ ,” Hinata mumbled as he crosses the kitchen to sit beside Akira.

“ _Daijoubu, daijoubu_! You always welcomed here, Shouyou!” Akira laughed as she ruffled Hinata’s hair, which makes snow that landed on top of his hair trickled down to his shoulder.

“Have you eaten something before you got here, Shouyou?” Oikawa Yoshie asked as she fries an egg. The sound of oil sizzling is loud as she also fries a couple of bacon.

“I already eat, Oikawa-san. You don’t have to bring me lunchboxes,” Hinata refused when he saw Oikawa Yoshie prepared an extra lunchbox and showed her his lunchbox, wrapped with yellow black Tattersall patterned cotton fabrics. Hinata always got scolded by his mother because he unintentionally eats with Oikawa’s before he goes to school. It's not polite to eat breakfast in someone else house, no matter how close you are to them.

“But you don’t mind a glass of warm milk, right? I bet both of your hands are cold,” Oikawa Yoshie insisted as she handed a warm glass of milk to Hinata’s hand. Hinata smiled and nodded as thanks, he can slowly feel his freezing hands that almost hurt to move before.

“Sho-chan have you finished your homework?” Oikawa greeted as he comes into the room. His appearance is different from before, his hair is soft and combed and his uniform is neat and tidy. Despite his personality, he doesn’t like to dress up carelessly, when Hinata asked him about it. Hinata sulked when he realizes what Oikawa said. Because he forgot to do homework one time, Oikawa always reminded him about homework every time they meet. Iwaizumi-san is almost worse, they both like to baby him sometimes.

But Hinata can concede that he is to be blamed because he busy playing with Miya twins on the hill that full of snow. Chances like that are not coming twice, so they use it to play until they forget the time and comes home near night.

"Yes, I already do my homework, Tooru-nii,” Hinata murmured, deliberately using ‘nii-san’ because he knows Oikawa's weakness when Hinata called him that. Oikawa nodded happily as he brightened at how Hinata addressed him.

“Then wait for me, Sho-chan, I want to finish my breakfast first, then we go to school together,” Oikawa answered as he takes a couple of crisp fried bacon and two fried eggs with rice. After he said thanks for the food, Oikawa started to eat while trying to engage Hinata in conversation once in a while.

At eight o’clock, Hinata and Oikawa readied themselves to go. Oikawa is fixing his scarf in front of his house when he stopped and gaze accusingly at Hinata.

“Do you forget to bring a scarf again, Shouyou?” Oikawa frowned as he looks disapprovingly at Hinata's bare neck, he knows his junior is freezing by the shiver running through the ginger body.

"Er, yes, well, I only have one and it’s on laundry,” Hinata hesitated as he awkwardly scratches his cheek.

Oikawa clicked his tongue before running back to his house, not before he yells at Hinata to wait for him a minute. Oikawa comes back two minutes later carrying a black scarf, his brown scarf that previously drapes around his neck, he loosens it before fix it on Hinata's neck. Oikawa fingers linger against Hinata's neck for a minute longer before he drops his hand.

Before Hinata can ask why he gets the one priorly worn by Oikawa, Oikawa answered, “It’s warmer when I already use it, just wear it.” Hinata smiles, nodding in delight as his face colored red.

Hinata and Oikawa walk together, conversing about the school, about snow, or about anything they saw along the way. Oikawa talks about he should be starting to consider to improve his grade, Iwaizumi-san who always mean to him, and any other things he found interesting to converse. Hinata also talks about his classmate, a lesson that he found hard and he begs Oikawa to teach him, of course, he agreed as he happily said ‘I always happy to help you, Shou-chan!’. Because of the age difference, Hinata and Oikawa only meet when they are going home from school or on the way to school. Sometimes they meet up when it’s break time, but Oikawa not rarely chooses to sit with his classmate at lunch. Hinata doesn’t mind as he understands he is not the only friend Oikawa has. 

“Hey, Shouyou-kun!” Greeted a two-voice almost identically before Hinata can feel himself get hugs from behind briefly and someone hands gently intertwine with his. Osamu stands right behind him while his arms settled around Hinata's shoulder. Hinata sigh at the warmth that started to seep into him.

“Brr, cold!” Atsumu complained, almost breaking free from their hold before he squeezes it and started to rub them together with both of his hands. “Hm? Is It that cold?” Hinata asked, honestly, he really can’t feel his hands right now, so it’s not that surprising if it is that cold. 

“Yeah, let me put mine on yer hands,” Atsumu cheerfully said before he takes off one of his gloves and helped Hinata to wear it.

“Eh, but what about you, Atsumu-kun? I’m sure you are going to feel cold..” Hinata worriedly asked he let Atsumu put it on for him, it’s not like Atsumu going to accept any refusal from him, he did it before and it falls on deaf ears.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Atsumu replied before he patted Hinata's hands and holding it again to interlock their finger, “this way I still got the heat from ya, so it’s fine.” Atsumu waves their intertwined hands with a grin on his face.

“A-ah, Okay,” Hinata stammered, behind him, Osamu clicked his tongue before he let go Hinata to do the same like what Asumu did. He walks on Hinata right side, deliberately separates Hinata and Oikawa, and sending him lazy glance that bordering on smug.

Oikawa squinted, already know their antics, “I thought both of you not going to go to school today,” Oikawa complained, annoyed with how he got displaced from Hinata’s side.

“Nah, we don’t want to make Kita-nii angry,” Osamu grimaced as he talks about his neighbor who is already like their brother, Shinsuke Kita, now is in his Junior High.

They resumed talking with their conversation dominated by Atsumu and Oikawa, they sometimes like to jab a mean word once a while to each other, and only Osamu and Hinata that can neutralize both sides. They cross the old bridge that cracked when they stepped on it. Hinata stopped for a while to enjoy the fresh air and the scenery of the almost frozen river. He spread his hands to the sides as far as he could and tilting his head back, sighed at the sky. Atsumu gently reminded him that they are going to be late if they stall any longer as it’s already ten past eight.

“Oh, you guys here,” greeted a deadpanned voice when the quartet arrived in front of the school.

"Tsukishima!” Hinata bounced to move to stand beside his classmate with a big smile plastered on his face, he let go both of Miya’s twin hands without seeing the pang of loss etched on their face.

“Hinata, you got snow piled on top of your hair,” Tsukishima pointed to Hinata's snow-tipped hair, “you look ridiculous,” Tsukishima smirked.

"He looks like a winter sun," Oikawa chimed in.

"What are you? A poet?" Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he smirked. Oikawa bristled a bit at Tsukishima's usual rudeness.

“Eh?” Hinata asked as he tries to pat his hair to remove the mentioned snow.

“You should cover your head, it's cold,” Tsukishima scolded softly before he takes off his cream knitted beanie and put on top of Hinata’s hair, “is it warm now?”

“You guys act like I’m going to hike a mountain,” Hinata grumbled, a little bit heated under a scarf, thick sweater, pair of gloves, and now hat.

Tsukishima flicked his forehead. Hinata yelped before he pouts as he touches his slowly reddening forehead, “Your house is located on the mountain, you moron.”

“And it’s far,” Oikawa hummed before he started walking again, “and you don’t want to bike down the mountain when it’s snowing. Because of what?”

“Because he is an idiot who likes playing in the snow,” Tsukishima continued as he shakes his head.

"Ya are like fox spirit that lives in the mountain, Sho-kun. I sometimes forgot that you are not,” Osamu commented, as he rummaged his bag, searching for onigiri before putting it back then when he is sure it’s not crushed.

"It's fun! It's not weird at all” Hinata protested frowning as he put both of his hands on his waist, annoyed he got teased by his friends.

“Yeah, but we are just worried, ya’ know,” Atsumu tries to placate Hinata.

“Ugh, Atsumu-kun, we are just one year apart, stop nagging me,” Hinata whined before he walks to the locker shoe and started to put down his shoe.

“Because your idiotic tendencies, it’s natural for people to start worrying about you,” Tsukishima snickered, as Hinata huffed at him before brightened when he processed his words.

“So you do are worried about me!”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Am not.”

“You are! You surely are!”

“I. Am. Not.”

“Tsukishima-kun, you are younger than me! Just said it!” Hinata accused as he points to Tsukishima’s face.

"Age doesn't matter, you are more childish than me,” Tsukishima said as he smiles and pats Hinata's head slowly as if emphasizing his point.

“Both of you are still a kid,” Oikawa commented as he decides to intercept their childish banter, the brunette then looks at Tsukishima, “Kei-chan, don’t tease Sho-chan too much.”

“But I can agree that teasing this orange is fun,” Atsumu said as he leans on Hinata that almost make the smaller one stumbled.

“Stop it, you guys! I want to go find Yamaguchi, he is a better friend than you guys!” Hinata stormed as he runs to the class, not looking back to his friends.

“And now he is pissed,” Tsukishima sighed.

“Kei-chan just apologizes to Shou-chan and remember to look after him,” Oikawa said as he walks to the class, leaving them behind, “I want to go to class first, bye!”

“Why should I? It’s not like he is going anywhere,” Tsukishima grumbled.

“Arara, I wish I was born a year younger,” Osamu mumbled before he glances at Tsukishima, “Ya lucky can be Hinata’s classmate.”

“You think I want to? It’s not like I can control who is my classmate,” Tsukishima muttered, “I think we should be in a different class. We are not going to know each other or maybe we still are but the chance to be friends is lower. He is bothersome and I have to help him when he got bullied back then with Yamaguchi.”

Atsumu widened his eyes, “eh, seriously?” he clenches his fist, ready to punch someone, “who dares—“

“Stop actin’ heroic and act normally, let’s just go to the class. I don’t want to be late and get a punishment as we did before because of ya,” Osamu interjected as he lazily pulls his brother shirt collar, “let’s talk about this later, Tsukishima.”

But before he goes, Osamu stops right beside Tsukishime and grinned, “Also, don’t act tsundere all the time, Tsukki,” Osamu mockingly called his nickname, “I wouldn’t do it if I were ya. What if Hinata bored of ya and leave ya, then ya start to regret it.”

At times likes this, Tsukishima remembered that Osamu is still the Atsumu twins no matter the difference of their personality.

Tsukishima sighed heavily, he doesn’t know why he is close to Hinata. Just because he helped the ginger one time, the ginger won’t stop nagging him. And suddenly he got a circle of friends consisted of Oikawa Tooru, 2 years older than him and the demon twins, 1 year older than him. He relented when almost one week Hinata pestering him to play together and scandalously tried to climb in his bedroom just for inviting him to his new adventure. He got introduced to Oikawa, Hinata’s first-ever friends, and then the Miya twins, their family moved to Miyagi because business affairs, still carrying their Kansai dialect.

But Tsukishima doesn’t want to change his fate now, he is content there is a sun in his life. Surprisingly but welcomed at how his days started to color with Hinata in his side.

He never tells that he is grateful he can meet Hinata Shouyou.

And Tsukishima sure, that the other ‘friends’ are agreeing with him...

**Author's Note:**

> let's talk on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rikamiyakeao3)
> 
> And Oikawa probably the one who, "when I was your age." one


End file.
